masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silverstrike
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Tullis 05:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) See also sections Please don't put 'see also' on every article if it's not directly relevant; that's what links in the article are for. And consider what you add as a 'see also'. For example, Feros is not at all relevant to the MSV Cornucopia itself, but a mention of dragon's teeth may be. --Tullis 20:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I will try to limit the list to only the relevant links (Feros is not really a related). But I do think that the articles could be expanded to include the see also section - I believe it will help visitors to locate important bits of data even if they did not read the whole article, it also help by linking the relevant articles together. I decided to start adding them to articles -- do you disagree with that? --silverstrike 20:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::That seems fair enough, but don't go nuts with it. An example of a short, concise 'see also' section can be seen on the dark energy page, though I'd keep Wikipedia links out of it unless you're specifically editing a page about real-life scientific concepts that are better explained on Wikipedia. --Tullis 20:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::I will try to follow this example, thanks :). RE:External links, I think that external links should go under External links section, or to give some indication that those links lead to external site. --silverstrike 20:45, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Images Watch that you're not uploading near-identical images in a kind of flickbook style. Re: the Ashley pictures during the Udina / Council conversation. Near-identical pictures will be cut. An alternative is to upload them elsewhere and let me take a look at what you have. --Tullis 23:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I just thought of uploading them and let you pick the ones you like, and delete the rest... I can do upload them somewhere else if you prefer... --silverstrike 23:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Okay, it's just a lot easier for me to look at a gallery and pick individual images, than see a lot of images, see one we need or that looks particularly good, and delete everything else around it. --Tullis 23:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::No problem, next time I'll upload it to some gallery image host and let you pick the ones you like... BTW, how is the naming I gave the images? Is it what you had in mind? --silverstrike 23:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Mmmyep, that's fine. Nice pics, too. --Tullis 23:46, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Greasemonkey Script I added your script, exactly as is, but it doesn't seem to be working. What's it intended to do, give a pop-up warning? --Tullis 02:01, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :The script suppose to alert that the page is restricted and go back to the page you came from (which won't work if there is no history to go back, like opening the page in a new window/tab). :If the script doesn't work correctly (or not at all), I can try to debug it -just write what browser and greasemonkey version you are using. --silverstrike 02:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I've tried some debugging, and it works okay for me on two different versions of Firefox. It could be the greasemonkey version (I'm using the latest - 0.8.20090123.1). I also updated the script a little to go back to masseffect.wikia.com if the page was opened in a new window/tab - let me know if it works or if there's something more I can tweak or fix in the script. --silverstrike 02:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Another issue I would suggest: we have very few pages actually categorised under Mass Effect 2, and a lot of pages where there's ME2 spoilers. Would it be possible to block all pages with the spoiler tag, rather than the category? --Tullis 17:06, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, its possible. The problem I see is that allot of characters (including Shepard) and some location, have or will have that spoiler warning. Maybe removing content below the spoiler tag, or making the font as the background color. Another option, is to create a spoiler ending tag, and removing any content between the two tags. --silverstrike 17:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I have updated my user page with another two versions of the restriction script. The last one, removes the content of the spoiler (by searching for spoiler ending tag, which I manually hardcoded into the Tali'Zorah nar Rayya page) and leave the rest intact. I still need to do some work on this, to accomedate for pages that don't have the ending tag (in which case, the page will redirect back), and if there is more then one spoiler tag (which won't be hidden by the current script). The real problem is finding someone who could manually insert those scripts... --silverstrike 20:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess there's no way to add it directly into the spoiler tag code somehow? --Tullis 20:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, the spoiler tags only indicate that the following section contain spoilers, it does not have any mechanism to contain the actual spoiler paragraph(s) (I guess we could change that, but we still need to alter all the pages that uses that tag). I can create a template for ending spoilers , or something like it - then authors could insert that tag at the proper place. --silverstrike 20:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but I don't really want beginning and end of spoiler tags. Is there nothing we could embed in the spoiler tag that would work? --Tullis 20:19, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::We could do something like: :::::::But we will still need to go through every page that uses that tag. The current system for spoiler tags does not indicate what the content of the spoiler. --silverstrike 20:29, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to repeatedly sound dense, but what about blocking pages containing the phrase "Mass Effect 2 spoilers"? --Tullis 20:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Already did that. Look at the second script on my user page. --silverstrike 20:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow. Look at that. I out-densed myself! : ) Sorry. --Tullis 20:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ALERT! Whatever you've recently done to the templates has apparently messed with the Image: prefixes on the wiki. Wanted Pages is now considering those images to be wanted articles and is listing them accordingly. Please investigate and correct this ASAP. --Tullis 12:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Already done so. Sorry for the mess, I forgot to prefix the templates code with the Media keyword :]. Will be more careful next time... --silverstrike 14:04, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::OK. I'll check Wanted Pages when it re-caches tomorrow. --Tullis 14:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Please check the templates code again. I am still seeing one or two instances of this error, and the Wanted Pages in question have a "M''a''dia" prefix. Spelling error? --Tullis 15:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Could be, I'll recheck the templates. --silverstrike 15:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm seeing that wanted-files-as-wanted-pages error again. See . --Tullis 14:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Didn't notice that. I'll be working on fixing the problem. --silverstrike 03:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::The reason for the massive list is the wanted armor images for the ItemsList template - a bit of rewriting is needed to remove those requests (that are somewhat valid - but take too much space). The question is, do I move it to the wanted files, or remove it altogether? --silverstrike 03:22, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wanted Files is where it should be, if you're looking for images. Wanted Pages is for redlinked articles. (Sorry about the delay in responding.) --Tullis 16:39, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I can't seem to move the red linked images to the wanted files for some unknown reason. I think I'll just remove the image altogether until the appropriate images will be uploaded (still waiting for your input in regards to this). --silverstrike 16:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I know, but sorting through them and correcting the aspect ratio for all the armour and weapon images is a big job and my evenings are currently not free to handle it. --Tullis 16:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm not pushing the issue - those things take time. I made another change to the template to move the list of images to the wanted files - if it won't work, then I'll change the template to remove the images altogether. --silverstrike 17:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Solution Okay, the change I made to the template removed the wanted images from both the and - what makes them somewhat invisible, so I believe the matter is closed. I can also change some of the other pages to remove them from the list of wanted pages if you think that there is a point in doing this. --silverstrike 15:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Armor Pages :Moved discussion to Template talk:ItemsList. ::Just to prove I haven't forgotten and I'm still thinking about this even while I've been standardising the weapon images: ::Given we need to crop / change around and rename all the armour images anyway, and given that we're really pushing a "no-Shepard-images" policy, would it be worth recapturing images of all the human armours using Kaidan and Ash as the "models" instead of the default Shepard? We have kind of a mishmash right now, so this could be a chance to get those images exactly as we want them. What do you think? --Tullis 15:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that's an excellent idea, do you want me to do it, or is there another volunteer? --silverstrike 15:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC)